


That's What They All Say

by everythingisintoxicating



Category: X Factor (US) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisintoxicating/pseuds/everythingisintoxicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennel needs reassurance, and somehow ends up in Demi's bed by the end of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What They All Say

The phone rang twice, three times.  
I glanced at the clock. 10:42.  
Fuck, I shouldn’t be calling her. What am I thinking? She’s probably sleeping, or she’s out partying, or something. It’s a Friday night.  
I was pulling the phone away from my ear to find the ‘end’ button when I heard her answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey…" I started timidly.

"Jennel, hi." She sounded like she was smiling, I think. Kind of.

"I just… Um," I began, stuttering. I was still kind of in awe of Demi, occasionally she'd casually hug me and I'd be frozen, starstruck, like we weren't pretty good friends by now.

"Jennel." She laughed. "What is it?"

"I hate the song." Oh God, that was bitchy. "I mean, I don't hate it. I don't really like the song we chose for me, it's not terrible, but it's not me, and I just… I don't think, is it possible-"

"You hate it, and that's totally acceptable, I don't wanna make you perform anything you're not comfortable with." Demi replied, and this time I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I know we have to start planning lights and stage setup soon, so I'm really sorry for changing everything like this…" I didn't realize how much trouble I could potentially cause with this song change.

"Are you at your hotel?" Demi asked, after a beat.

"Yeah…" I answered, confused.

"I'll be there in twenty, we can discuss this at my place."

xx

"Thank you so much for doing this for me, seriously." I repeated.

I sat back on Demi's massive, impossibly soft couch, my legs folded sideways underneath me.  
Somehow, I had ended up with Demi's legs thrown across my lap. She leaned her shoulder against the back of the couch next to me.

"You realize that's what I'm here for, right?" She asked, laughing. "Like that is literally my job."

I blushed a light pink, and I'm sure I turned a few shades darker when Demi let her forehead fall forward onto my shoulder, closing her eyes and mumbling something incomprehensible.

"You're tired, I really should let you go to bed now." I say the words as though I'm about to get up, but she doesn't move her head from my shoulder.

"Just sleep with me."

It's quiet for a moment as my eyebrows knit together.  _What?_

Demi's half-asleep brain puts the conversation together a few seconds later.  
She pulls her head up, eyes sparkling with laughter. "Wow, okay. Definitely not what I meant. But it's… What, almost 3AM now? Just stay here."

I giggle at her slip of the tongue, but she sees me open my mouth to turn her down. I can't stay here, I can't intrude like that. I actually voice that last protest.

"Nope, no questions about it. You're staying here." She commands jokingly. "You're sleeping with me." She adds with a wink.

I laugh again, but then she turns a bit more serious.

"But really. The guest bedroom is always freezing, and I won't put you through that. And no, you can't sleep on this couch. It's not fun, trust me."

I sigh dramatically and put my hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll sleep with you tonight. Who can deny you?" I joke.

"That's what they all say." She replies, winking and pulling me towards her staircase.

She gives me a long sleeved tee shirt and some shorts to sleep in, and we're both cuddled into layers upon layers of blankets. She's as tired as she seems, and after we exchange "goodnight"s, she's out like a light.

Her bed is massive and I'm desperately trying not to encroach on her side. She, on the other hand, is apparently trying to see just how much room she can take up while sleeping. Her calf brushes mine once while she turns herself over, and a light shiver that I can't explain runs over me.

I'm finally fading into sleep when I feel Demi press up against me from behind.

"Jennel?" She asks sleepily.

My eyes are wide in the dark. "Yeah?"

"Cuddle with me." Her words slur a bit, and I wonder if she's even consciously awake.

"Um, okay." I say, laughing somewhat nervously.

I always cuddle with friends-and that's what Demi was, a friend- but this, this felt different.  
I rolled onto my back and Demi pushed herself flush up against my side. I felt myself blushing deeply, and wondered why. I wasn't attracted to girls. Or, I never had been before. But, was anyone not attracted to Demi? She's  _hot._

She hooks a leg overtop of mine, putting her thigh somewhat between my legs.

Oh  
My  
God.

Whether or not I'm attracted to girls, if I wasn't sure about my attraction towards Demi, that definitely solidified it.  
She nuzzled into the spot between my shoulder and my neck and threw an arm across my stomach.

"You know you're my favorite?" She mumbled, her hot breath spilling over my neck and raising goosebumps all over my body.

I turned just the slightest bit back towards her and reached my arm around her, stroking her hair gently.

"You're my favorite too." I promised.

Shudders went through me at the open mouthed kiss she (purposely?) placed to my neck, and I fell asleep drowning in the warmth and comfort that was simply Demi.


End file.
